


[Podfic of] What Desperate Times Call For

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Stiles could have stayed on campus, he might have been safe there. But his pack is in danger and he won't leave them alone to face it. Derek's forced to make a choice he never wanted to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What Desperate Times Call For

Length: 43:48  
Warnings: See the [notes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526017#work_endnotes) on the fic for warnings (but warning for spoilers)  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20Desperate%20Times%20Call%20For.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20Desperate%20Times%20Call%20For.m4b)


End file.
